Erise X
This is my troll OC. She has a flipside, where she cannot control anything she does. The flipside's name is Quandance. She was first invited to Fancharacters_Welcome by a Kanaya, but which I do not remember. Information Age: During her trip with helping Karkat: 6.6 Sweeps(14.3), After this, or Currently: 7.9 Sweeps(17.12) Status: Second God Tier, now not pregnant Blood Color: Original:Black, Flipside: Indigo and Black, Second God Tier(without flipside): White and Black, Half Wolf-Demon: Black and Red Relationships: Siblings: Cynthe(deceased), Jamous(deceased), and Jadeen(deceased), Moirails: Chris, Sydney(arachnidsGrip8), and Lezzex(testyAlchemist), Matesprit: Eridan Ampora(wanderingRogue), Children: Jawn(tricksterJohn), Sakano and Aquara, Ancestor: The Forteller, Dancestor: Jackiz X Lusus(Lusi): First lusus is named Candice, she has the upper body of a wolf, the lower of a fish, and bird-like wings. The second is named Hiiiisha, or in Alternian or English, Telsa. She is a huge, 35 foot long anaconda, but she can grow to longer lengths or shrink to shorter ones. Telsa also is the Lusus that runs in the X family. Pesterchum Handle: savingCapricious Typing Style: Usually no capitalization, b's are 6's and B's are 8's, she sometimes have more quirks like that, smilies have usually a nose and fangs ex. :o)=, sometimes barks, growls or hisses, might use puns, and sometimes lengthens s's like thissssss. Zodiac Sign: She doesn't have one, she uses the sign her ancestor and dancestor used. Strife Specibi: Normally doesn't have one, but if she does it is either clubkind, chainkind, or wandkind Fetch Modi: Doesn't have one, but it could be Miracle Modus Planet: Land of Mystics and Mist God Tier: Sylph of Life((as her half-okami/wolf demon self, not troll)) Consorts: Odd Rainbow Axolotls that like Candy. Likes: experimenting with genetics, messing with shadows, helping others, watching PewDiePie, playing scary games, watching scary things, Creepypasta, Cirque du Freak, and magic Dislikes: People being a bit too idiotic, stalkers, drug dealers, almost all gangbangers, most insects, bad movies, and detectives that snoop too much. Personality, History, And Usual Wear People Usually describes Erise as nice, and funny. But when angered or annoyed, she becomes a bitch to anyone and everyone. Tch. She is usually trying to make people laugh, seeing as she is a juggalo. But when angered, she will retaliate violently. History: Her history? Well, lets start at the beginning. She was not a troll in her former life, instead, she was a half demon. She was given a second chance to live as a troll, and she took it. While she was still an egg, she was kidnapped by Candice, a lusus, and taken to the creature's dwelling. There, Candice began to experiment on the troll on the inside of the Egg, hoping to achieve an highlood from this low blood. She also signed a deal with a bad Demon, allowing it to give her half of another soul the egg hatched, and Candice saw that she was only 3 highest if she slipped into the other form, she was infuriated. Disgusted, even. She decided to disgrace the young troll, since she was a disgrace for being a bit like a human, and a black blood. She named this troll Erise X(I SHALL NEVER REVEAL THE MIDDLE NAME), since it was a disgrace to have a name without 6 to her first and last name. Candice began to make more experiments, trying to change Erise's blood color, still. They ended up useless. She was also verbally and sometimes physically abusive to the grub. One day, Erise had been on the counter where Candice kept her experiments, and she knocked one over onto her face, and where it hit it left bad, burn scars that where still there in her future life until she reached God Tier. After leaving grubhood at about 2sweeps, Erise began to become blinded for some unknown reason. About a month after this, Candice presented Erise with a pair of red shades, similar to those used by Dirk Strider. Erise wore these, and they somehow made the young child's abilities stronger, even though she was still quite young. As she grew up, the abuse got worse, and her powers grew stronger. When she hit 6.5 sweeps, she began contacting The Trolls to help them, mostly Karkat though. When she had put their world to right, she began to work on her own. She had reached current age. This is also when she first came to Fancharacters_Welcome. Her usual wear is a black and white checkered suit before going God Tier. Afterwards, she wears a black and white checkered Hoodie, a gold shirt with half her sign whte, and half black underneath it, black tights with a skeletal sketch on them, and 1 black converse boot and 1 white, keeping in theme to her Black and White blood. Her top hat has a white strip of velvet on around its base. She sometimes wears a black and white dress, similar to Rose Lalonde's. Pictures Galore Category:Characters